The invention is directed to a bag for carrying many items such as groceries or the like, and in particular, to a reusable bag for carrying such items.
Recent concern for the environment and the use of throw-away items has given rise to a need for reusable everyday items one of which is bags for carrying groceries or the like. Several reusable bags are known. These bags fall into one of two types of bags. The first type, is a formless bag such as the handled plastic bags. These bags are made of a durable plastic or a canvas having a sack-like body. A pair of opposed handles may be provided at the top of the sack for aiding carrying. These bags are water resistant. However, because these bags have a sack-like construction, they are formless so that as heavy articles are placed in the bag, there is a net force downward making the overall bag narrow preventing an efficient use of the space within the bag for holding articles. As the bag gets narrower, it becomes increasing more difficult to place additional items within the bag.
The second type of bag is illustrated by paper bags which do have form to them. However, they are not water resistant and they are not always provided with handles. Additionally, paper bags although provided with form do not have the proper material characteristics to repeatedly support very heavy loads. Accordingly, the paper bags often need to be carried from the bottom. Furthermore, when paper bags get wet, they are destroyed and therefore must be thrown away. Also, paper bags due to their construction and material properties do not survive more than several reuses without tearing or destruction. Accordingly, to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art bags, the grocery industry often utilizes a plastic or canvas bag in combination with a paper bag. This results in the paper bag giving form to the canvas or plastic bag and the plastic or canvas bag giving support to the paper bag overcoming the deficiencies of each. However, the utilization of both types of bags is wasteful and uneconomical in that it requires twice the use of materials to perform a single job. Additionally, paper bags are less likely to be re-used when used with canvas as the paper bags are supplied at the point of purchase and are not readily reusable without the properties of the canvas bag.
It is also known to utilize luggage which maintains its form when carrying heavy articles to carry articles such as groceries. However, luggage is not adequately suitable for the function of carrying grocery or shopping items of the like as it does not provide easy access through the top of the bag. Accordingly, it suffers from the disadvantage that the user of the luggage must lay the luggage on its side and reopen it utilizing fastening means such as a zipper, buckles or the like each time the user wishes to remove an article from the bag.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a reusable bag which is water resistant, provides proper support for the articles contained therein and maintains its shape when carrying articles.